Finding Peace
by PhoenixWolfRayne
Summary: Phantom is just an Alpha who wants to get the girl of his dreams, to settle down and have a family and to just find peace with her. Only one little problem, she is an Omega, Includes my Oc's Phantom and Phoenix and a few made up characters Along with Humphrey and Kate along the way. Rated M for violence, Lemons, swearing.
1. The Girl

Chapter One: The Girl

Things have never been the same that day, the day I fell in love with her. They said it could never be, I was an alpha a highly trained ranked wolf, and she on the other hand was an omega, the lowest rank of the pack, the ones who keep peace and have fun. My father always told me alphas and omega's couldn't.. how did he say it mix? Ma? He always stumbled over his words, although I knew exactly what he meant. It meant that I could never be with the girl of my dreams. Her name was Phoenix. She was much different than the rest of us, then again no one has ever seen a wolf with ice blue eyes, and black tiger stripes as markings let alone wear ear jewelery. She called them "earrings" as she once told me.

I was on another one of my hunting trips with my main crew, you had me, the ears and swift moves of the group, Dexas, He was the brains of the group, and then you had Siera the so called "jaws" of the group, her teeth were so strong it could puncture even the strongest type of bone. "So Phantom, your girl is watching you up there!" Dexas gave a hearty chuckle and elbowed me in the side, I rolled my eyes and looked up, sure enough there she was laying down on a patch of grass on top of one of the highest cliffs. "Dexas.. you know shes not my girl, besides.. you know alpha's and omegas cannot mate, it is forbidden by any circumstances." As much as that pained me to say, it was the truth after all.

"Dexas, dear, lay off of the poor fellow, you know he loves her." Siera moved her head so that she was focusing on the both of us. It was true, they knew I was in love with an omega, luckily they kept my secret between us three and no one else, I wouldn't like to know what my mother and father would do to me if they knew I was in love with Phoenix, Especially since I was already in an arranged marriage with the southern pack leaders daughter, Rikka.

It wasn't as if Rikka wasn't attractive it was the fact of, well, she wasn't my type she took things way too seriously even for an alpha, she had random mood swings, and most of all, she had a snobby attitude. I could never put up with someone like that for a mate, I would probably go jump off a cliff, or better yet, go live with the bears, yeah.. that sounds better. "Phantom, don't let it get the better of you hun, I know how you feel, to have someone you cannot have, it crushes you I bet." Siera moved stealthily through the thick blades of grass and she motioned with her black paw for us to follow. Me and Dexas followed after her, It was time to get the ball rolling if we wanted to eat tonight. "Alright, Siera you move around the the back of the caribou, Phantom you take over head, and I'll take above, got it?" His golden almost firey red eyes looked between the both of us. We nodded our heads in approval and put our plan into action. Blood was everywhere after we were done, although a successful hunt by the three of us. Phoenix ran down and smiled at me. I was lost in her blue eyes and didn't notice anything she was saying.

"Phantom?" she cocked her head to the side and her earrings fell slightly behind her ear. I shook my head and laughed nervously "Yes Phoenix?" She glared slightly at me and looked down, she looked hurt, I only wish she knew, why couldn't I just tell her? _"yeah sure go on and tell her and have the whole pack laugh at you for being in love with a __**omega**_." A voice echoed in my head and pierced my heart like a thousand hunters shooting at me. Just then Phoenix's voice interrupted my thoughts. "We-well I just wondered.. will you be going to the moonlight howl tonight?" Dexas and Siera's eyes widened and just my luck I chocked on my own words. "_Please don't ask me to go with you Phoenix, do you know how much trouble that would cause!?" _"Well?" She cocked an eyebrow at me smiled.

"O-well..uhm Of course I will be going why wouldn't I?" Of course I had to go, I was going on a "Blind Howl" With Rikka. "Just wondered is all, I will see you tonight then!" and with that Phoenix turned around and walked off, her hips swaying back and forth. This sure was going to be one long moonlight howl.

**What will happen to Phantom at the moonlight howl? Will it effect his and Phoenix's friendship? Will Rikka be what Phantom says she is? Find out in the next chapter! **

**This is my first time ever posting on fanfiction, I am a little nervous! If you like please rate and review for me please! **


	2. Secrets

Chapter two: Secrets

I was sitting in my den with my family looking out among the other wolves, we were always a small secluded pack of wolves then again we didn't live in a very big park or anything, although sometimes I wish I did. "Ready for your big date tonight son?" My father spoke soft yet quiet to me, and yet it still made me jump. Truth was, I wasn't ready for tonight, I would be however If I could just go with _her_ "Yes father I'm ready" I stood tall and proud yet I wasn't proud on the inside, the inside of my stomach felt as if I swallowed bad caribou meat didn't feel good at all. "You know son, its for the good of the pack, we will be a bigger family after you marry Rikka!" My father tried to find the better of things, and yet it wasn't working. "Yes father I understand." _no you don't and you know it! You love her for gods sake! You're a fool!" _The words entered my head again and I shook my head. "It's my duty for the good of the pack, as the future leader." I tried to stand tall and proud, but deep down I just wanted to run away, run away and never come back. Why have I never run away before? It wouldn't make a difference no matter where I went Alphas and omegas just, they could never be.

Daylight passed and it was now dark, the full moon was high in the sky and all different kinds of wolves were gathering to howl with the ones they love. I walked around trying my best to find Rikka, and then there she was. Surrounded by other female wolves and some male, although they were just there to stare at her probably. I stood there for a while looking at her. "Oh my god and then I Like told him that it would never be, I was just too good for him." _She even talks down about other wolves?! Ugh please let me turn around and never come back." _Before I could turn tail I heard her high pitched voice. "Phantom, hey there!" I cringed at her voice but smiled and turned around. "He-hey Rikka! Nice to see you!" I laughed nervously and looked back at her friends who all smiled and waved at me. "Well I guess we should get walking and find a spot huh" she smiled and looked me up and down I could of swore she kept her gaze close around my well.. sheath. I shuddered right then and there but kept my posture. "So, Phantom, what do you like to do for fun?" She rubbed up against me and smiled. "Well, I love to run around the territory, hang out with friends, you know alpha stuff."

I looked over at her and she smiled at me, her green emerald eyes shining in the moonlight, but all I could think about was Phoenix's ice blue eyes staring at me. _"This isn't right and you know it!" _I sighed and looked up to my left and there I saw her, the girl of my dreams, tears in her eyes and her fur wet. I knew I had to set things right. "Hey, uhm Rikka I will be right back ok.. I uhm got to get some water, you know to warm my vocal chords!" I dashed off into the direction of where Phoenix went. _"You sir are one sure of a fucking fool" _I screamed in madness and kept on running, why couldn't things be more easier, why did we have that stupid law, why did I have to be so stupid?" I kept running until I came to a clearing, there she was, head down and crying her heart out right next to a lake.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I walked next to her and sat down. "Hey.." I managed to choke out to her. "Oh, its you, look I don't think you should be here" "hey now I can be here if I want to be here, whats wrong?" I got up and looked her in the eyes, she met my gaze with bloodshot blue eyes and sniffled. "Phantom, there is so much wrong ok, Rikka isn't the one for you, I see it in your face so don't you lie to me!" She got up and started to walk closer to me. "But, Phoenix its the good for th-" "What, don't you fucking give me that shit Phantom, good for the _PACK _Its always about the pack, rule here rule there blah blah blah!" she screamed at me and that's what did it for me I got up close to her and my eyes started to water.

"If you haven't realized I have no choice, If I had it my way, Phoenix, I would be with you ok! I am in LOVE with you and if this doesn't make you realize that I am then damn." We both sat there in silence not wanting to say anything. The occasional sniffle from Phoenix was all I heard and then a rustle in the bushes. I put Phoenix behind me to protect her and let a snarl out from my muzzle. "Whose there?!" I shouted. Out from the bushes came a elderly wolf, he put his paw up and slowly came towards me. "I don't mean any harm, I know of a place where you two can be together where Alphas and omegas can be together. It was because of two young wolves like yourself, fought for one another, side by side, when the young she-wolf was taken away with the young male, war wanted to arise. Days went by and when finally they were at each others throats she returned along with the male, they went on a journey that changed their lives forever. She was to be married to some other guy. She was only doing it for the sake of her pack.

At the marriage she backed out and told her father the words he thought she would never utter, she was in love with the omega that she came home with, that was her friend for many years, she grew fond of him. In the end, they broke the alpha and omega law and happily got married." I looked at this old wolf like he was crazy, although there was a little hope in my heart that it was true, alphas and omegas together? "Where is this place, and how can we get there!" I spoke a little to excitedly and Phoenix looked up at me and gasped, "Phantom what are you, we can't.. but the pack" she couldn't get her words together and I smiled down at her. "Phoenix you were right, I was always just caring about the pack.. when I should have been caring about your feelings." I smiled down at her and she nuzzled the underside of my chin, I blushed a deep red and smiled at her. "So where can we find this place ol' wise one?" I smiled at him and he chuckled. "It is deep in the parts of Jasper park Canada, you can take the next train there, but then you will have to paw the rest of the way there, which is only a good couple miles." He smiled at us and began to walk away when I cut him off. "Wait!" He turned around and raised an eyebrow and I smiled, I never smiled so much in my life. "Thank you, for everything." I began to turn away and it was his turn to stop me. "Son, when you reach your destination, ask for the pack leaders, there names are Humphrey and Kate." He then disappeared into the shadows and I looked at Phoenix.

"We can finally be together!" she smiled and kissed me, not on the cheek but full out kissed me! I melted right there and then but something made my blood go cold. I heard a shriek and I quickly turned around and there Rikka stood with her mouth open. "I can't believe it, did you just... just kiss an omega?!" She screamed again and I could hear whispers from behind her. That was when I knew we had to get out of here and fast. "Phoenix, run to the train tracks!" I started to run and she followed after me, for an omega she sure had some stamina. "Son! Get back here now!" I heard my father in the distance and I turned around and shouted. "No! For once I am thinking about myself and I am love with an omega!" and with that we boarded the train and looked out at all the wolves running in the distance and there my father sat off to the sides glaring at me and shaking his head. We were finally headed in a place where hopefully we could find peace.

**What was phantoms father thinking after he admitted being in love with an omega? Will Phoenix and Phantom face some challenges along the way? Find out in chapter three! **

**Rate and review please!**


	3. On the Road

Chapter three: On the road

The sound of the train whistle was all that was heard in the night, me and Phoenix were on our way to what I would call "paradise" I smiled and looked out at the sky. I could only hope things would get better from here on out. "Phantom?" Phoenix looked over at me, her blue orbs like a million stars in the sky, I couldn't believe she loved me, the girl I fell in love with.. was in love with me. "Yes darling?" I smiled over at her and the obvious red blush arose to her cheeks. _"God she is so perfect" _"What happens if your father comes after us, did you see his glare when we jumped the train?" _"Why did she have to bring this up now?" _"Yes, I know, I want to believe he wont come after us, my father needs to learn that I am an adult wolf now, and whether it is pack rule or not, I am old enough to make my own decisions." I let out a sigh from my muzzle and looked to the moon.

Truth was, and I would never admit this, I was scared. Yes I know, an alpha scared of something no one would ever think of such thing. I didn't want my father to come after us, I was finally happy, I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. I walked to the edge of the train and raised my muzzle to the sky, letting out a harmonious howl, I couldn't help it, the moment was so perfect and I was just.. I was just so happy for once in my life. "Phantom, what...what are you doing" She walked next to me and looked at me, I stopped howling for a moment and looked at her, a smile coming across my face. "C'mon Phoe, the moment, where we are going.. a chance of happiness together, come on, howl with me!" Her eyes widened and she froze for a second not knowing what to do. I nudged her shoulder and raised my eyebrows up and down. "Oh, well ok!" She smiled and I continued, raising my muzzle back into the sky, howling the same tune as I had before, only this time Phoenix's howl accompanied mine.

It was so perfect, our howls actually mixed! It was a sign that defiantly told the world that we were meant to be together. We stayed like that for a good couple minuets until we quieted down. I smiled at her and we both leaned in close our muzzled connected into a deep passionate kiss. Nothing could stop me now, I was in love! This.. is how it was meant to be. The hours drug by and the train rolled on, me and Phoenix were laying in the back of the train she was sound asleep, I however was wide awake, _"Who was that elder wolf, why did he know so much about the alpha and omega, Humphrey and Kate...who exactly are you two.."_

**Winston's P.o.v.**

I smiled knowing that I yet helped another Alpha and Omega that were in love it reminded me of the day that my eldest daughter, and the new Westerns pack leader, married the sly, funny, yet clever omega , Humphrey, I never knew what to expect when they got taken to Idaho together, I never knew that my Kate would stand up to so many wolves on the day of her arranged marriage to Garth. Tony wanted to go to war he wanted to fight for the valley, it wasn't until a caribou stampede that nearly killed my precious daughter, that made him realize it wasn't about ranks, it was about love.

Humphrey and Kate have been going as strong as ever, she has even been teaching him some of her alpha moves, especially when it came to hunting. As you would have expected her and Humphrey settled down and had a family together, they had three beautiful children, Stinky, Runt, and Claudette. They were my grandchildren and I love them as much as I love My daughter and son in law. Although that wasn't all, when we abolished the alpha and omega rule Tony's son, Garth, and my youngest daughter Lilly were married as well. From that day forward I travel around seeking young alphas and young omegas and leading them to a place where they can finally find happiness.

I laid down in the tall grass and looked up into the sky smiling, but yet laughing to myself at the same time. "I will be awaiting your arrivals young ones, just you wait." I closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**Well that is chapter three, its not as good since I worked all day and I am really tired, but I did promise I would have another chapter! Please rate and review. Will Phantom and Phoenix recognize Winston? Will Phantoms father come after them and threaten to take them back home? Better yet... will Phantom and Phoenix be accepted into the western pack by others due to Phoenix's unique markings? Stay tuned! :D **


End file.
